


The Wonderment of True Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, In Love, M/M, Meant To Be, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: McSpirk through the years - culminating in an AU Happily Ever After, which, of course, includes lots of deeply held passion, and a very active, rampant sex life..!





	

The Wonderment of True Love

There was so much in those words; so much, like’ I love you’. The look they shared was unguarded at last, even though their best friend, McCoy, had figured out their secret long ago, despite all efforts that each of them continually made to hide it. McCoy was with his friends when it happened, and he prayed, as he stood beside them both, that they would finally listen to each other.

He kept their secret with them, without saying even a word to them, for a long time… But, when Spock was brought back by the Fal-Tor-Pan, during another really momentous ‘mission’ - and they went through every subsequent event immediately afterward- McCoy couldn’t stop thinking about it all, including that moment of quiet admission he’d witnessed between his two friends in Sickbay, at the so called ‘start’ of all this.

So much so that when the world saving whale Mission, and the Court Martial, from their previous dash for hope, was over, and he and Jim could talk for five minutes about something other than on duty stuff; Leonard McCoy said something, as he sat in Jim’s Quarters with him. “You and Spock,” he started, “you do know you’re not achieving anything other than hurting each other by not being together?”

“We can’t go there, Bones. We just can’t. What would Starfleet say, and how many bogus allegation stories at worst, insults at best, would our enemies spread about us? It could bring some kind of hell down upon the people we protect. What happens if the Klingons say that we risked starting a war with them, when we found them on Genesis, while rescuing Spock, whom I could not live without?” Jim paused. “That’s awful, because it makes it sound like I made a choice, and decided I could live without my son, David.”

“You made no such choice.” Leonard assured him.

“I know.” Jim tried to reassure Bones.

“Please, you and Spock, just think about it. You know you’ve always done all the right things; made all the right decisions in spite of running this ship together, while also being in love. No one can really accuse you of anything.” Bones reasoned. “You always have, and you always will, make the best team ever. Neither of you have ever failed to put the needs of the many ahead of the needs of the few. We all know that.” McCoy paused. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m bringing up some God awful memories here, aren’t I?”

“It’s alright, my friend. They’re not just tough memories for myself and Spock. You have the right to need to talk about everything you went through, too. You were amazing; So strong – but, it’s okay to talk about things now.” Jim noted; all the while, looking right at his friend.

) ) ) ) ) )))) )))))))))))) ))))

 

When the Enterprise’s Captain and his Bridge crew retired; Jim and Spock, actually, did manage to get together.

McCoy was so happy for them. He loved them more dearly than he cared to admit. So, he knew how difficult it had been for the both of them to admit to their love for each other.

 

)))) ))))))) )))))

“Come on out and sit with us on the veranda…” Jim called to Bones. “Spock and I need to talk to you.” Jim said, as he walked through his Ranch’s kitchen, and spoke to his and Spock’s guest, Dr. Leonard H. McCoy.

McCoy followed Jim there and then, and tapped Jim on the shoulder.

They stopped walking, and Jim turned around.

McCoy looked at him, concerned. “What do you mean, Jim?” He asked pointedly. “It must be bad if Spock is actually going to talk to me about it!”

Jim smiled. He reached out and gently touched McCoy’s arm. “Nothing like that, Bones. Don’t fret.”

They walked together, out to the veranda. Spock, who had just finished his Meditation there, was getting up from where he had sat, looking out at the Horizon, under the shelter of the veranda’s structure. He moved three of the garden chairs into a semi-circle, within the space under the veranda’s roof, then looked up, and observed McCoy’s worried look at him. “Please, calm down, old friend. We are all quite well.”

McCoy still glared a little, but he sat in the middle seat, where Jim had guided him to.

Jim, and Spock sat beside him.

McCoy looked to and from each of them. “Well, what in blazes is it??” He queried.

“We are wondering if you would like to join our marriage Bond?” Spock asked.

“What?!” McCoy blurted out.

“We think that the Bond is meant for the three of us, Bones; You, me, and Spock.” Jim said carefully.

McCoy looked from one of them to the other, repeatedly. “For God’s sake, you two have got the biggest love story going between you both! Aren’t you enough for each other??”

“Yes.” Jim and Spock said, in unison.

“Well,” Jim began, “it’s not that we’re not – and, it’s not like, we’ll add anyone else after you’re added, if you want to be added, and we’ll never kick you out.”

“Well, that’s a relief!” Bones exclaimed.

“It would be a proper marriage agreement; not a casual arrangement.” Spock mentioned.

“But, within our marriage, Len, we would not, ever, pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do. We’re not pressuring you now, even. At least, we don’t mean to.” Jim added.

“Then, why?” McCoy asked Jim. “Is he,” The Doctor indicated, “too much for you to handle, at that certain time, his first of which, we all have such wonderful memories of?”

“No.” Jim answered honestly. “It’s not that – and, we do have wonderful memories now, Spock and I, to replace that ordeal we all went through. We’d just like to know if you’d like to be part of such genuinely wonderful memories. We want you in our lives, Len. We truly do, and in our marriage.”

“That’s the point; it’s your marriage!” McCoy almost yelled. “Thou shalt not commit adultery, remember?? I don’t want to be party to that.”

“If your beliefs and your own worries conflict with what we are offering, Doctor; then, we apologise, and we will not speak of this again.” Spock reiterated. “But, it wouldn’t be adultery; the marriage would be yours also. No covenant broken. If either of us were to act on physical impulses, or any such impulse, with someone other than our two spouses – Then, that would be adultery – But love and sexual physicality within the Bond, within relationship of this marriage, would not be adultery.” Spock paused. “For my part, I love Jim, and I love you, Leonard.”

McCoy nearly choked. “You love me?”

Spock nodded confirmation.

“Why?” McCoy stared at him. “Is it gratitude for carrying your Katra, and making your reunion with Jim possible?”

“I love you, Leonard Horatio McCoy. Yes, I love some of the things you have done; the incident you mention included, but it is not just a case of that. It is love I feel for you now.” Spock spoke of emotion, and he spoke emotionally, and yet, he was somehow still speaking the way that Vulcans are known to speak.

“Is it now!?” McCoy managed to quip, incredulously.

“I have loved you, as has Jim., for many years; more years than the time that has gone past since I died in the warp core chamber, having given you my katra.” Spock confided, knowing that there was no one else out here, but Jim and Leonard, to hear his inner most emotions being spoken of by himself, a Vulcan.

McCoy turned to Jim. “And, you, Jim; are you agreeing to this just for my previously secret admirer here?”

“No!” Jim promised. “No, Len. I love you, too. This Bond, it’s grown between the three of us over so many years. I genuinely love you, too.”

“What will people say? I mean, it wasn’t so many years ago, that you thought that you and Spock could never happen for fear of what other people might do, or say! Remember that?” McCoy asked Jim.

“Yes, I do.” Jim answered.

“That’s gone away over-night, has it?” McCoy asked them both.

“Not entirely.” Spock commented.

“Then, aren’t we all ‘just’ getting a little too brave about this?” McCoy questioned.

Very gently, very carefully, Spock and Jim, each touched McCoy; Each ready to pull their hand back if he requested them to do so.

“Do you admit to loving us too, then?” Jim asked.

As McCoy looked at them both, tears began to roll down his face. “Yes.” He managed to tell them. “Yes.” He emphatically repeated. “For darn years and years and even more darn years!” He glared at them each, in turn. Jim smiled at him so gently, and he felt such warmth and love, all around him, but not forced into his thoughts. They were both touching him. He supposed that this must be at least part of the Bond. He cried. “It’s not that simple though, is it? I’m no bigamist, for a start.”

“Is that what this feels like?” Spock asked genuinely. “If you are uncomfortable, you must walk away, Leonard. We can all still be ‘just friends’.”

“I would hope that to be the truth.” Leonard McCoy noted.

“It will be, if it’s genuinely what you want.” Jim spoke so gently, so assuredly. Totally from the heart.

“But it isn’t.” McCoy promised. “I want this.”

Jim gently touched Bones’ knee. “All the races out there for whom polygamy is normal; do you judge them?” He asked Bones, not unkindly.

“No.” Bones spoke truthfully. “Not at all!”

“Then, why judge yourself, Bones?” Jim asked.

“Because I don’t want to anger my maker; because I’m a simple country Doctor; because I’m only human, and I might get jealous myself one day, or cause an argument between you, my beloved friends; because what if, when Spock’s next Pon Farr comes along, he sees me as his rival??”

“I won’t, Doctor. It will not work like that. The Bond that has been established by Jim and I, it is for all three of us. Please, believe us. We are certain of this. Are you?” Spock gently queried.

“Yes, I am.” Bones realised. “But, I’m afraid of ruining things!”

“Why do you think you will?” Jim had to ask.

“I’ve been married once before, remember?” Bones noted.

“I think all three of us have been married to our own someone elses before.” Kirk fathomed. “In fact, I know we have; but those marriages didn’t work out because those matches weren’t right. Were you really, in hindsight, in love with Joanna’s Mom?”

“No. You know that. I’ve told you that before; but that’s another thing, what will Joanna think?” Bones pondered.

“What do you think she’ll think?” Jim asked his friend.

“She’s not narrow minded, or prejudiced. I think she’d be happy for us, but it is kind of like absolutely admitting that her Mom and I were not in love.” McCoy furthered. “I mean, she’s not known me to have an inclination toward males before, let alone known that I’ve been in love with, and wanting to be with, two of you for years! So, by me doing this, she’s bound to know that the likelihood is, her Mom and me, we were always on pretty shaky ground.”

“Does she not realise this already?” Spock asked.

“Well, yeah… She does… I hope that she doesn’t have the idea that we stayed together just because we found out she was going to be born, but, yeah, she knows that we didn’t exactly have rock solid marriage foundations.” McCoy replied.

“You’re still worried though?” Jim asked McCoy. “Perhaps, that you or Jocelyn might end up telling her probably more than she already knows?”

“ Well, sort of, but it’s not that. It’s not anything. I do love you, both of you.” McCoy confessed to them. “And, I mean that in the same way that I know you both mean it.”

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Jim smiled, after he had wiped a tear from his eyes; one that fell upon hearing what Bones had just said. “We won’t push you in to anything. You can stay with us; see how it goes, take your time, move out if this isn’t for you…”

“I think it is though, Jim, that’s the trouble.” Bones stated.

“Why is that trouble to you, to any of us, Leonard?” Spock questioned evenly.

“No man has ever asked me to marry him before, Spock! Now, here I am, and I’ve got two of you asking me for my hand in marriage – a marriage that I’m thinking will include Mind Melds and stuff, at that!” McCoy ‘huffed’.

Spock was not insulted; though he did ask McCoy. “Is that distasteful to you, or does it make you fearful?”

“Neither!”” McCoy put his hands on one of Spock’s knees, and leant close, meeting his gaze, and making him a promise. “When you saved the ship, and died in the warp core chamber, I wanted to be down on my knees, on the floor, next to Jim, as you both said your goodbyes. I wanted to be there for both of you – not ‘just’ Jim. I stopped because I was in a daze. I couldn’t believe you were ‘leaving’ – well, you weren’t for me, in a sense-I was in the right place at the right time, mostly – that and your trust, is why you gave me your Katra, isn’t it? I know that even more so now – but I still didn’t think, at that time, or even at the ceremony, when the priestess lady gave you your mind back, that it was my place to muscle in on your love – Yours and Jim’s.” McCoy looked back to Jim.

Jim sat forward, and caressed Leonard McCoy’s back. “It’s mine, and his, and yours, I promise you that. I also promise you that there will be no rank, no first, second, and third. This love is all of ours.”

McCoy looked back to Jim, and then; he, and Jim, and Spock stood up. They stood, and they embraced each other more than ever before.

)))) ))))

After mind melding for the sake of the Bond later that evening, they were exhausted, and all three men climbed on to the bed in their home’s main bedroom. There, they slept.

When they awoke, each of them eventually got up and visited the bathroom; but each of them came back to that bed, and to each other, of course.

“So, do I sleep with you two now?” Bones asked shyly.

“You just have.” Spock pointed out.

“Yes, Spock, but I mean, is that going to be a regular thing, and I also mean,” Leonard somewhat stuttered.

“Will we have threesome sex together?” Kirk guessed.

“I know you’ve had wild times, in your private life, and plenty of sexual partners, before Spock…” McCoy said, matter of factly, but somewhat apologetically. 

“Some, yes.” Jim grinned. “But my best times have been with Spock!”

Spock tried not to blush.

“And, yet, you still want me to join in; perhaps, upset the balance?” McCoy asked.

“We all feel more balanced, more at peace now, than ever, don’t we?” Kirk wasn’t being manipulative as he asked this.

“Yes.” McCoy said. “I know. I felt my own thoughts, and the strands of thought of yours and of Spock’s. I know we’re all genuinely happy about this.”

Jim brushed the side of McCoy’s face so lovingly, and McCoy felt that, and more, as Spock actually kissed his shoulder, with his lips.

“Have some confidence in what you bring to this relationship!” Kirk kissed Bones on the lips, so very carefully.

McCoy’s breath hitched, and he keened for Jim and Spock, both.

“We can have sex now, if you’re sure you want that, Len.” Jim murmured.

“You both already know I do!” Bones just about managed to coherently speak.

“We will be careful.” Spock promised. “We’ll use massaging, and oils, to minimise your discomfort; that is, if you wish to be entered at all during this first time?”

“Oh, God, Spock!” McCoy answered. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but kiss me, and hold me, the pair of you, and massage away… We’ll just see if it’s all possible.”

Spock nodded his agreement, and ran the O’zhesta touch over McCoy’s exposed skin. Then, he leant in and kissed McCoy’s lips with his own, again.

Jim propped himself up on his elbow beside Bones.

Bones moved his head to look at Jim, and as Spock was using both his hands and his lips to kiss McCoy, McCoy and Jim shared a kiss of the lips.

Jim’s hands joined Spock’s in mapping McCoy’s body, for the Doctor’s pleasure. His hips bucked, and they kissed him and touched him, just as they kissed and touched each other. McCoy braved initiating a few pleasures for each of them, and guided them to do more of the things he found he loved. His erection strained for its answer, and was answered by kisses from both of his lovers.

Kirk asked him. “Do you want my cock inside you, Len. Are you sure you’re ready?”

McCoy kissed Jim deeply. “God, yes, I want it! I’ll be ready if you both help me with your massages and stuff.”

 

“We will help you.” Spock promised.

“Don’t be afraid to make yourself heard if you want to stop. We’ll be listening for you anyway, and we swear, we won’t ignore you.” Jim pledged.

“I know.” McCoy promised, too.

They each kissed him again, and then, slowly, helped McCoy roll over to face Spock.

Spock helped Leonard control his nerves; kissing him, talking to him, being with him during every step, as Jim, who also kept up a commentary, talking to Leonard, massaged and stretched his back passage.

“Right, now, Len, sweetheart, are we ready?” He asked; looking to both Leonard and Spock.

“I’m ready, Jim. I’m ready.” McCoy’s grasp of Spock’s forearm tightened just a little,

Spock continued to help McCoy.

Jim was in, and McCoy thrilled him already, but Jim stopped, before moving, and checked that all was well with McCoy, and that this would be thrilling for him, too. He paused, and McCoy turned his head back toward Jim – even as he did so-knowing why Jim had paused.

“What do I do?” McCoy asked. “What can I do for you both?”

“Would you like to be inside me?” Spock asked.

“Would you like me to be inside you?” Leonard McCoy countered.

“I would.” Spock confided.

McCoy smiled, and Jim smiled, as he undulated inside McCoy, very gradually, and kissed his shoulders.

“Will you have to turn over?” McCoy asked Spock.

“You will be able to reach me as we are. I am half Vulcan, remember, Doctor?” Spock answered him affectionately.

“And, can I touch you? Make sure you get a good time out of this, too?” Bones forgave Spock his slight teasing.

“I will, Len. I will enjoy this. Don’t worry that I will not.” Spock replied.

“My God, you’re sexy when you’re wanton!” Bones smiled.

Spock began to position himself. “And, yes, you can touch me. I will welcome it.”

Bones winked playfully. He reached to touch Spock with one hand, and with the other, reached back and up, touching Jim’s face, and twisting his neck slightly, so that he could see Jim.

Jim smiled at him. “Don’t fret! I’m enjoying this too!” He and Bones kissed, and then, Bones turned back toward Spock, whom he was still touching, but he touched Jim as erotically as he could, with his other hand, and pushed his ass back Jim’s way, giving Jim more ass, and himself more cock (Jim’s).

Bones also took some of the massage oil Spock handed to him from the adjacent bedside cabinet, and he doused himself and Spock in it, massaging Spock’s pert and pleasing genitalia, and reaching around to his ass, pulling him closer, kneading it, and needing him. Spock’s ass was as pert and pleasing as what he had up front, and McCoy could not believe that Spock was being so open, so unabashed, with him. McCoy knew that he was being allowed such a wonderful privilege, being handed such trust; different to that which Spock had ever given to him when visiting him as a Doctor. He tried to touch Spock as tenderly and Beautifully, as Spock and Jim were touching him.

There was still so much need between the three, and, as much as they were careful, they were still building up a pace.

McCoy entered Spock sexually, and they clutched each other. He, and Jim, and Spock – They were all moving for and because of each other. They were all open, and amazingly unabashed. They were joined, and loving, and in love. They were one, and yet, they were all still fully individual; their spoken sweet nothings were never nothing. Their voices, and their minds, soared with every move growing in intensity. They loved each other in their own style, and yet, never once strayed from the same page.

As they came, bucking and fucking, each man was clenching and calling wildly. Each of them was touching both their lovers. They were totally together, and yet, each definitely knew his own joy, and, just as distinctly, that of each of his two lovers; his two spouses/bond-mates.

The exhilaration was magnificent, and it was hand in hand with such beautiful peace. They tipped one another into climax, and held each other gently, all the way.

This first time, Jim ‘rode’ McCoy, McCoy rode Spock, and Spock was held, and creamed in the hands of McCoy, whilst still feeling the joys of Jim, in every way.

As the bliss crested, and then bloomed in their bodies, minds and souls, they held one another, and walked with each other through it all. Then, even when it was done, for now, their kisses were passionate, and their touches loving, yet firm.

“My T’hy’la.” Spock said to Jim and Bones. “I love thee both. I truly do. Tu Dena Val.”

Jim was sprawled across Bones’ belly, with his arm stretched out forward, and languidly, lovingly, so comfortably, placed across Spock’s thigh. He turned his arm, and reached it up, cradling Spock’s back and ass, caressing and patting him gently. “We know, my dalin’. Thank you – and, we love you just as much, and are devoted to you, too.”

“Thank you, Ashaya.” Spock answered lovingly.

“I love you both with all my heart.” McCoy reached one hand to each of them, and caressed them both. “Thank you so much,” he tried to bite back tears, from habit, if nothing else, “for marrying me.”

“Thank you for marrying me, Leonard.” Spock spoke, taking McCoy’s hand in his, and kissing it in both ways he knew how.

Jim moved momentarily, hugged McCoy close.

Spock made room for Jim, and embraced him also.

Jim now faced Leonard, and he began placing kisses all over Leonard McCoy’s face. “Thank you for being my husband, and wanting me to be, and letting me, be yours. I love you, Len, as much as I love Spock, and that’s a whole heap of a heck of a lot of multi-hued, many splendored love there…”

Spock squeezed Jim sweetly, and Jim squeezed him, and Leonard.

“My God, I can’t believe I had the balls to admit to this at last.” McCoy was tearful as he spoke, and held on to his husbands.

“Oh, you had the balls alright,” Jim grinned, “and lucky for us, you’ve still got them!” He laughed gently with his lovers.

Real happiness was there, between all three of them, and it always would be.

 

The End..?  
1.2.17/Edited: 5.2.17


End file.
